Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing system.
Related Art
In the past, with printing systems in which a plurality of paper feeding cassettes can be mounted, when the paper feeding cassette was mounted to refill or replace the paper, technology is known for displaying a registration screen for registering the size or paper quality of the paper loaded in the paper feeding cassette (see JP-A-2002-278377, for example).